


I Want to Know What Love Is (Or: the time Foreigner prompted Dean and Cas to admit their feelings)

by starship_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas also wants to know, Cas caressing Dean's face, Cas using his awesome healing powers, Castiel is an oblivious little shit, Dean and Cas staring, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a manly man, Dean wants to know what love is, First Kiss, Fluff, Foreigner saves the day, I Don't Even Know, I need to stop with the tags, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sam Ships It, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Staring, lots of staring, poor baby Dean is injured, vampires for a split of a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_destiel/pseuds/starship_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always found it easier to project his feelings through eighties hits than by himself. One night in the Impala, after a hunt arouses more tension between the hunter and Castiel, Foreigner helps him get some stuff off of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Know What Love Is (Or: the time Foreigner prompted Dean and Cas to admit their feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner gives me major Destiel feels. Like just imagine Dean and Cas alone and this song comes on. Well, now you won't have to, because I wrote it.   
> I skimmed over before I posted, so sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

The air in the Impala was thick with tension. So thick, Dean was having difficulty breathing. It wasn't his fault that the vamp came out of nowhere and almost took a chunk out of him, so why the hell did he deserve this? Of course, when that happened, it was Castiel to the rescue. He was able to wrestle the monster off of Dean's back and smite it within thirty seconds, saving Dean's life. He was worried about the hunter of course, and had gone straight over to where he sat on the floor, still in shock. There was a cut on Dean's eyebrow from where he hit the ground, and blood was dripping down over his eye and cheek bone. 

"Are you all right?" Cas had asked, kneeling down next to Dean. He grabbed Dean's chin with one hand, rotating his head to get a better look at the wound. 

Dean just swatted his hand away. "Of course I am, I've taken a lot worse than a scratch to the face," he replied, scoffing. "Don't waste your mojo on me."

Ignoring Dean's protests, Cas grabbed his chin again, to take a closer look. "It's very deep, Dean. If you don't let me heal it you will need stitches. Also, healing you is not a waste of my 'mojo', as you say." Dean sighed, and gave in, trying to ignore what deeper meaning was buried behind those words. Castiel placed a tender hand on Dean's cheek, and his eyebrows furrowed, letting Dean know he was concentrating on projecting his Grace to heal the wound. Within seconds, the stinging in his eyebrow was gone. Cas, however, did not move his hand.

Dean held his breath as he let his gaze drift to the angel's impossibly blue eyes. Then, it was as though the world stopped spinning for a few seconds, the same way it always did whenever Cas looked at him like that. There was such admiration and care in those eyes, Dean couldn't possibly look away. He could feel warm breath hitting his lips, and reality suddenly slammed back into him. 

Dean quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat awkwardly, letting Castiel know that he could remove his hand. The angle stood up, and offered a hand to Dean, hoisting him up and back onto his feet effortlessly. "Uh, thanks buddy," Dean said, patting Cas on the shoulder and bending down to grab his machete from where it still lay on the ground. "That was the last of those bloodsuckers, right?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure. 

"I sense no other presences in the area," Cas answered.

"All right, sweet. Let's head home." Dean started walking towards the car, Cas following obediently behind him, and trying to ignore the sting from Dean referring to him as "buddy".

Now, there they were sitting in complete silence, the only sound coming from the purr of the the Impala's engine. Dean tried not to think about the events from a few hours ago, and how they made him feel. It wasn't like it was the first he had caught himself staring into Cas' eyes, with Cas staring right back. That happened daily. They had just never been that  _close_  before. Was Castiel trying to  _kiss_ him? Was he about to kiss Cas? He couldn't be sure, but whoever was trying to do what, he knew it couldn't happen again. 

Unless it could. 

Dean practically slammed his hand into the radio trying to turn in on. He couldn't take the silence anymore- it was making his mind wander into places he wasn't sure he was ready to explore yet. The familiar tune of a song came through the speakers. 

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over..._

"Oh, that's just fucking great," Dean mumbled to himself. 

"What's the matter, Dean?" 

"Forget it, s'nothing."

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older..._

Dean sighed. _Fucking Foreigner,_ he thought. He reached for the volume dial and turned it up a few notches, trying to ignore Castiel watching him in his peripheral vision. 

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders..._

Dean found it ridiculous how well he could relate to that one line. He has literally had the world on his shoulders, ready to end at any moment unless he and Sam found a way to stop it (Oh, how he wished Sam were there to reduce the awkwardness). Whatever he was feeling right in that moment, however, seemed to be a million times heavier, and he couldn't just brush it off like usual. It wasn't his first time feeling it; he had felt it plenty of times before. But this time, it was more extreme, more serious.

_And through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder..._

Dean took a deep breath, and began to quietly sing along. 

_All my life, there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life..._

He looked over to Cas, who was giving him a small smile, clearly happy to see Dean finally loosen up and get rid of some of the tension in the car. That, or he just really enjoyed seeing the more carefree side of Dean. maybe it was a mixture of both. Either way, it was in that moment that Dean just knew. 

"I wanna know what love is!" Dean sang out loudly, staring straight into Castiel's eyes. Cas' shoulders began to shake with laughter, thinking it was just Dean joking around. Seeing Cas look so genuinely happy in that moment made Dean's heart melt, and he couldn't bear Cas not knowing how he truly felt. Screw whatever little voice in his head was telling him he should be panicking right now, screw whatever homophobic comments John had made when he was younger, screw what Sammy would say, screw what God may have thought, screw fucking everything. Cas needed to fucking know, and he needed to get it off of his chest. "I want you to show me..." Dean sang softer this time, and began to pull the Impala to the side of the rode. Cas looked out the window, confused as to why they were stopping. He looked back to see Dean reaching to turn down the volume, so the song was now just background music. 

He looked at the hunter, who was now staring straight ahead, fists white from gripping the wheel so hard. "Dean?" he prompted, getting worried. 

"Thank you," Dean blurted out, and his grip on the wheel loosened. The angel held his breath, waiting for him to continue. "I should have been more grateful for you healing me tonight...I was just trying to be tough, I guess. It's just that you do so much for me. You heal me so often, you save me so often, like you did again tonight, and I just never thank you enough, so...thank you, Cas."

"Of course, Dean. I would do anything to keep you safe," Cas said, and Dean tried his best to ignore the fast beating of his heart after hearing those words. 

"I know that you would. And frankly, that makes me feel like shit." Cas tilted his head in confusion at these words. "I just mean that I wish I could do something for you in return. I wish that I could heal you whenever you're hurt, too," Dean clarified.

Cas nodded his head in understanding. "Dean, just being with you is all the remedy I need when I am hurt."

Those words made Dean's heart soar.

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me..._

"Just...just please, tell me one thing," Dean said quietly, and Castiel waited patiently for him to go on. "After you healed me tonight, when we were looking at each other...please tell me I wasn't the only one who felt...that. Tell me I'm not going crazy," Dean finished, nervously glancing at the man in the passenger seat. Cas' expression softened, and the corners of his mouth lifted. He scooted across the bench seat so he was only a few inches away from Dean. Dean's breath hitched when Castiel's hand landed lightly on his thigh, his blue eyes looking deeply into his. 

"Dean Winchester, you are not going crazy."

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank fucking Christ."

Grabbing the sides of Cas's face, he crashed their lips together. He didn't waste any time on trying to be gentle, he needed Cas too much in that moment. Cas responded well, and kissed Dean back with just as much enthusiasm. Their lips moved so perfectly together, and Dean couldn't help but wonder where Cas got the skills from. Meg and April suddenly popped into his mind as painful reminders, but he pushed the thoughts of those bitches away so he didn't accidentally ruin the moment by getting angry. Cas was HIS now. And no one could take that away from him. 

They pulled away for air, their foreheads resting against each other and breathing heavily.  _I guess Foreigner isn't that bad after all,_ Dean thought.

To this day, after inquiring Dean about the title, Cas still listens to "I Want To Know What Love Is" on repeat, and Dean only pretends to be annoyed with it. Sam honestly has no idea why the hell that song is constantly playing throughout the bunker. All he knows is that his brother and his best friend are happier than he has ever seen them, and that's enough. 


End file.
